


From the Beginning, Until Now

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Minhyuk knows how to make deals with manager hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: On a free day, Minhyuk invites Changkyun to drink with him where they end up talking and sharing some personal information. Some things get said and Changkyun gets the chance he thought he'd never get.





	From the Beginning, Until Now

  
Changkyun wondered how he got into these kinds of situations, where he had to prove himself to others and show that he had potential. He had proven himself when Nu'bility was created, a group that was ready to sing their hearts out and show how amazing they were. But then the company went bankrupt and he floated around, not exactly active or inactive. He waited for his chance and he got it, through the television show No.Mercy. His welcome wasn't celebrated by the others but he really didn't care because he wanted to debut.

Now Changkyun knew himself very well and was confident in his abilities because they had been enough for one company to acknowledge that he had potential to grow. But he wasn't stupid to not keep practicing and expanding his vocal range, he didn't want to be left behind by anyone. So he took the chance to show his skills, making sure everyone knew that he didn't pay anyone or cheat anyone out of debuting. The other hyungs didn't really like him but that was to be expected and Changkyun didn't bother trying to get to know them too much, just in case he got eliminated and had to leave.

So No.Mercy came and went and Changkyun became a member of Monsta X.

And it was wonderful to be part of a group whose company had money to push them forward and because of that, Changkyun did his part. He slowly got to know his new members, slowly forgiving them from how they treated him months ago and he let them in little by little.

They learned he was quiet by nature but confident in himself, not letting others bother him with negativity. It made him laugh when they tried to hide small things here or there, like the fact Hyungwon and Hoseok hyung had been dating for a long time and that Minhyuk hyung was a little touchy with his members. But that was ok because Changkyun was bisexual and nothing they did bothered him. Although it was funny to scare Hyungwon and Hoseok hyung when they were making out in the living room after dark when he got out to get a drink of water.

But the situation he was in now was a bit different from anything he had had before. Now Changkyun didn't let stress get to him often. He was on the boat of let things come and go as they came and he applied that to everything, especially his love life. Now being an idol meant he wouldn't get much privacy to himself and he saw that everytime an idol scandal happened. But that didn't mean he didn't want to try. He wanted to be like Hyungwon and Hoseok hyung and have someone to flirt and kiss with. But he didn't actively search out people to date, he let fate decide for him.

And fate decided that his heart would beat for a feisty, talented, and amazing vocalist who just happened to be Kihyun hyung.

Kihyun hyung was full of life, always cooking and making sure everyone was healthy. His singing always gave Changkyun shivers and his dancing was sensual enough to make Changkyun lose sleep at night. Unlike the stories he hears about people slowly dying in the inside from not being able to confess and not being able to hold the person they love, Changkyun didn't mind. Sure he can't kiss Kihyun on the mouth but he can give his hyung kisses on his cheeks and forehead, just because he can. He can cuddle his hyung when he feels down, when he really needs comfort. There isn't much he couldn't do and it worked.

But everything started when Minhyuk hyung sat down on the floor, bored out of his mind due to the fact it was a rare day off for them and everybody but him and Changkyun stayed home. Changkyun had been hoping to take a nice hot shower and enjoy a book in bed but with Minhyuk hyung home, he knew that he would get pulled into doing something. And he was proven right when Minhyuk looked at him with a small smirk, his hands slowly making their way to Changkyun. “Kyunnie let's drink.”

Changkyun winced, drinking with Minhyuk hadn't ended well for him last time. He could still remember the feathers Hoseok found in the fridge and the explanation he had to give Hyunwoo. He sat up on the couch, setting his phone down next to him. “I'll drink if you promise me that if I want to stop, you'll stop.”

Minhyuk whined, throwing himself on top of Changkyun. “But that's no fun!”

“Take it or leave it.” Changkyun watched as Minhyuk sighed but nodded, rolling off Changkyun to stand up. “I have a bottle of soju stashed. Let's drink it before the others come back and want some.”

Minhyuk ran off to his room to get his soju while Changkyun made himself comfy against the arm of the couch. He scrolled through Twitter as Minhyuk came back with a pretty hefty bottle and two shot glasses. Changkyun raised his eyebrow, “How did you hide that from Manager hyung? He practically knows when you're up to something.”

Minhyuk wiggled his eyebrows at Changkyun, grinning. “I made a deal with him. He lets me have soju and I'll keep the groping to a minimum on stage, otherwise my hands would totally be glued to Hyunwoo's ass the entire time.” Changkyun laughed, his hand slapping his knee. “I can see Jooheon running away from you if Manager hyung didn't make that deal.”

“Yah! My hands would be all over you too!” Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, taking a glass filled to the brim. “I don't mind as long as you don't get me riled up. I don't want fans to destroy my hearing with their screams and I certainly don't want Hyunwoo hyung to kill me.”

“They would go wild wouldn't they?”

Changkyun sighed, “Of course they would. Our beagle hyung going around, blowing kisses and running his hands all over our bodies. It's their fantasies and the company would go wild trying to cover it up. We would be labeled the gay boy band, even more than we are now.”

Minhyuk sipped his soju, putting a hand on his hip. “Would you mind? I know we haven't talked about this with everyone but I thought you were ok with Hyungwon and Hoseok dating. And I know you know that I am tots in love with Hyunwoo right?”

“Oh I'm fine with them dating. They're really cute together and I'm glad they have together. And everyone knows you're thirsty for Hyunwoo, even the poor man knows except he's trying not to melt from your affection.” Changkyun drank from his glass, leaving a little at the bottom.

Minhyuk sighed, pouring himself more soju, laying on his stomach. “I'm in no hurry. I love seeing him getting flustered when I press myself against his body. I can't help myself because ugh! His body is delicious and masculine and I want to bite him.”

“That's a little too much info but I feel you. ”

Minhyuk smiled, he poured more soju into their glasses and waited for Changkyun. “I promise I won't give you a hard time for if you're a lightweight.” Changkyun didn't trust Minhyuk. “Sure sure.”

Minhyuk pouted, licking the rim of his glass as he thought about what to ask Changkyun. He narrowed his eyes at Changkyun and a question came to his mind. “Going back to what we were just talking about, what's your sexuality? I don't think you ever mentioned that.”

“I haven't.” Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, tapping his fingers against his phone. “I don't usually talk about it because it sounds a little boring but I'm bisexual. I've seen all types of love living in different places and it inspires me to go out and try all kinds of things.”

Minhyuk clapped his hands, almost spilling his soju. “That was so deep. I'm so proud.” Changkyun winked, “I try. It's a bit hard when as an idol you have to appear like all you love is your fans when you just really go down on your knees and choke on a good thick cock.”

Minhyuk bursted out, spitting up his soju onto his pants. “Oh my god truer words have never been spoken but I didn't expect them from you. You're secretly kinky inside, aren't you?”

“What makes you say that?” Changkyun crossed his legs and motioned for Minhyuk to refill his glass. “I've certainly never thought about wearing a pair of panties on stage and jerking off in front of my hyungs.”

Minhyuk hummed, wiggling his eyebrows at Changkyun. “That sounds hot. You should do that in front of us and let us have a little taste. I could totally see you sandwiched Hyungwon and Jooheon.” Minhyuk poured more soju for Changkyun, “Although if Hyungwon jumps you, Hoseok hyung won't be far behind. So it would be a full on orgy, which I'm down for as long as I get to suck Hyunwoo off.”

“You're such a sexual kitten hyung. I'm surprised you haven't had a threesome with Hyungwon and Hoseok hyung.” Huffing, Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders. “I offered but that was when they were just getting to know each other. I'm sure that if I said something now, I'd be sore the next day.” Suddenly something came to Minhyuk's mind, “Who would you jump out of our members right now? Like even though Hyunwoo hyung is my end goal, I want to eat Jooheon up.”

“I'm sure you would make Jooheon pass out from pleasure.” Changkyun put his shot glass down on the floor, empty and not wanting any more. “I would actually love to wreck Kihyun hyung in the shower. I've been in love with him since I met him, so it doesn't really matter where I would have sex with him.”

“Wait wait wait.” Minhyuk eyed Changkyun, his mouth in a frown. “You've been in love with Kihyun since you've seen him? Does that mean you had the hots for him during No.Mercy?”

Changkyun nodded, making Minhyuk whistled. “That's a long time and you don't feel the pressure to confess or do anything?” Changkyun shook his head, “Not really. I would really like tell him how much I love him but I'm content with being able to watch him sing and just glow on stage.” He flopped down on the couch, sighing. “It's not like Hyungwon and Hoseok but I'm ok with small kisses and cuddles.”

Minhyuk left his shot glass on the floor as he got up, collapsing on top of Changkyun. “You are the definition of self restraint because you know how I would act.”

“Hyung Hyunwoo hyung is about to burst. I know how you are.” Minhyuk giggled. “Do you want to confess? Do you need my help because I'll supply you with anything you need.”

Changkyun hugged Minhyuk, “I'll confess in my own time. I want to earn a little money to buy him a gift and confess at a nice restaurant. He deserves only the best and I want to prove that to him.” His stomach rumbled, “All this talk is making me hungry and I want Kihyun hyung's ramyeon.”

“Well you're out of luck. We have no ramyeon since Hoseok ate the last three a couple of days ago and Kihyun is still out. Wanna order chicken?”

“Sure but you're paying.” Changkyun patted Minhyuk's shoulder, “Want more soju? It's getting pretty late and I'm sure the members will come home soon.”

Minhyuk rolled off Changkyun, catching himself before he landed on the floor. “Yeah go ahead and pour me more.” He took his phone and went into the kitchen, choosing a menu from their usual chicken place. “Bone in or no bone?”

Changkyun looked at Minhyuk, who paused and nodded. “Got it, bone in it is.” Changkyun felt his phone buzz and glanced down to see a text from Jooheon. “Oh hyung it looks like Jooheon and Kihyun hyung met up and are bringing home chicken already. What a coincidence huh?”

“Sounds like I don't have to spend my money. I guess I'll be nice and share my soju with them.” Minhyuk pulled out two more glasses, “Clean up so we can eat in the living room and I'll pull out the other bottle I have hidden.”

“Another bottle? Manager hyung really wants you to keep your hands to yourself huh?” Sighing, Minhyuk sauntered out of his room holding a different bottle of soju. “Like you wouldn't believe it. I have self control you know. It's not like I molest you guys, I know personal boundaries.”

Changkyun patted Minhyuk's shoulder, chuckling. “It's ok hyung. If you need someone to take that sexual energy of yours, I'm up for a romp in the sheets.” Minhyuk was surprised, “You're not going to wait for Kihyun and have your first time with him?”

“Hyung I'm not a virgin and I haven't been since I went to Boston. Nobody in this group is a virgin besides Jooheonnie hyung, so I'm for some casual sex until I confess to Kihyun hyung. I'm even up for a group orgy but I am not bringing it up. I don't want Hyunwoo hyung to look at me and know that I'm a devious little maknae.”

Minhyuk heard the door open so he smiled at Changkyun, moving to the couch. “Well thanks for the offer, I'm sure I'll take advantage because I wouldn't mind releasing all the stress I have.

“What offer are we talking about?” Jooheon smiled at Minhyuk and Changkyun, holding the chicken while Kihyun stood by the door, grumbling about all the shoes being all in disarray. Changkyun went to help Kihyun, who gave him a gentle smile and thanks. Minhyuk watched Changkyun pick up shoes while Kihyun massaged his side, directing Changkyun on where to put the shoes. “It's nothing Jooheonnie, we were just joking around. Now we were just drinking some soju, do you guys want some?”

Kihyun waved Minhyuk off, “You know I don't like soju much. I'll stick to the coke we brought. Changkyun can you bring some napkins from the kitchen and some more chopsticks?”

“Sure hyung.” As Changkyun went into the kitchen, Kihyun glared at Minhyuk. “Although Jooheon didn't hear you guys, I sure did since you guys were loud enough to hear through the door. What in the world were you guys talking about? A group orgy?”

Minhyuk laughed as Jooheon blushed, “Is that all you heard? You didn't hear what Changkyun said before that?” Kihyun froze, his face turning red. “I-I-I...” Minhyuk and Jooheon watched as Kihyun put a hand on his face and looked to the side, a smile slowly forming. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Minhyuk smirked, “I'm sure you didn't. Come on let's eat. Jooheonnie what kind of chicken did you guys bring for us?”

Kihyun didn't hear Minhyuk and Jooheon walk to the kitchen as he grew lost in his thoughts about what he had heard before opening the door. Changkyun likes me? Kihyun sat down on the couch, his face burning from the thought that he attracted the attention of their quiet and serious maknae. It wasn't that he hated Changkyun because he didn't but he wasn't in love with him but the image of them cuddling and maybe sharing a couple of kisses didn't seem all that bad.

“Kihyunnie hyung! Come and eat before Minhyuk shoves all the chicken down this throat!”

Kihyun blinked, coming out of his thoughts with Changkyun's voice. He shook his head, _I'll think about it later but for now, I'll go and eat._

* * *

 

Minhyuk rubbed his full belly, glancing over at Kihyun who was sitting awfully close to Changkyun. It didn't seem like hearing Changkyun liked him was bad so Minhyuk considered it a win for Changkyun. He rolled around on the floor, throwing his leg over Jooheon. “Heonnie, love you.”

Jooheon looked over his phone, “I love you too hyung. Where did you get the soju anyways?”

“Manager hyung let me have it. Is Hyunwoo still at the gym with Hoseok? Or did Hoseok go and have a date with Hyungwon?”

Jooheon shrugged his shoulders, “All I know is that Hyunwoo is still at the gym. But I did hear that Hyungwon did grab a bottle of lube on his way out. So I'm pretty sure that they rented a hotel room or something like that.” Minhyuk hummed, “How nice.” He snuggled Jooheon a little tighter, “If only Hyunwoo would let go a little. Have you thought about confessing to someone Jooheonnie? Cuz at this rate you'll be the single member in the group.”

“Me? What about Changkyun and Kihyun hyung?” Minhyuk winked, moving in to whisper in Jooheon's ear, “Changkyun is in love with Kihyun and I think Kihyun likes him back so it's just a matter of time. How about you and Gunhee? I know you guys were fooling around during No.Mercy and you still talk to him.”

Jooheon sighed, patted Minhyuk's hand. “It's not like that, although I wouldn't mind. We still talk but you know we don't have much time on our hands even during our small breaks. On the other hand, Gunhee is still struggling to debut and make it big. There's no chance for us to meet and I think that would drive us apart.”

“So is there anyone you have your eye on? Most of the guys in Got7 are taken.”

“No one so far. I'm ok being single hyung.” Minhyuk chuckled, squeezing Jooheon and chuckling as he wheezed. “You are so cute. If you get a little horny, you can always come to hyung.”

Jooheon pulled away from Minhyuk, blushing intensely. “Oh my god hyung! I'm perfectly fine with jerking off in the shower like a normal idol, I don't need Hyunwoo hyung to give me that look. You know the one where you feel like you've disappointed his entire linage.”

“Don't worry about that, you can have a threesome with us.” Minhyuk pulled Jooheon back into his side, whispering in his ear. “Because I would love to go down on you while Hyunwoo takes you from behind.”

Jooheon felt Minhyuk slip his hand under his shirt, rubbing Jooheon's soft stomach. He squirmed a little, feeling a little hot from Minhyuk coming onto to him. He felt Minhyuk's lips at his ear, breathing hot air against him and causing a shiver to go down his spine. “Well? Will you let hyung take care of you?”

Jooheon opened his mouth to respond when Changkyun's voice bursted in, “Minhyuk hyung I don't want to see you deflower Jooheonnie hyung. Go do that in the shower, makes clean up easier.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes but pulled away from Jooheon, making him relax. “Alright I'll leave you lovebirds alone. Come Jooheon, let's go have some fun.”

Minhyuk paused before addressing the entire room. “But to be on the same page, I seduced Jooheon if Hyunwoo asks. No need for that man to give us that face he makes.” And with that, Minhyuk whisked Jooheon away, leaving Kihyun alone with Changkyun, who started cleaning up. Kihyun glanced over as Changkyun took the chopsticks and cups, getting up to set them in the sink. He wanted to say something but he as opened his mouth, nothing came out. What could he say? _Changkyun I'm flattered that you like me and I might want to try and give you a chance?_ Kihyun put away the rest of the chicken, wiping off the crumbs on the table. He didn't noticed Changkyun taking peeks at Kihyun, wondering what was making him so quiet.

Changkyun saw Kihyun look at him before glancing down at the table, licking his lips. “Hyung are you ok? Is something wrong?” Kihyun bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders. Changkyun pulled away from the sink, sitting down next to Kihyun. “Hyung?”

Kihyun searched Changkyun's eyes as he spoke, “I heard what you and Minhyuk were talking about and do you really like me?”

Changkyun froze, not letting the panic in his heart show on his face. He debated on whether to lie or tell Kihyun the truth and honestly, he never liked lying to Kihyun's face. He slipped his hands into his pockets and raised on shoulder up. “Yeah I like you hyung. It's probably more than like but I don't want to pressure you.”

More than like? “Changkyun why did you never tell me?” All he got was a smile in response, “It's no burden on me to love you from afar. I don't want you to choose in case something happens. So I was more than happy to be just next to you as a friend.” Kihyun was stunned and a little mad, “Did you ever think how I would feel? From you not confessing?”

Changkyun pursed his lips, putting both his hands on the table. “Honestly hyung that's not really your choice. It's my feelings and my choices whether to tell you about my feelings. You want me to be honest?” He raised an eyebrow, “I've been in love with you since we first met on No.Mercy. You're cute and funny and you're literally my ideal type. Living with you, even with the other members, is a dream come true.” He reached out to hold Kihyun's hand. “I want to be your shoulder to cry on, the person you want to confide in. But I don't want to pressure you into feelings that might hurt me later.”

Kihyun knew Changkyun was right but as he watched Changkyun slouch, he realized he wanted to be the one to make Changkyun smile. He took in a deep breath and rubbed his thumb against Changkyun's. “Well I might not love you in that way but I wouldn't mind trying. I really like the idea of you there for me and I want to do the same.”

Changkyun's heart thumped as Kihyun winked at him. He pulled Kihyun's hand up towards to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss. “Alright Kihyunnie hyung, let's go slow and steady. We'll get to know each other even more.”

Kihyun blushed, nodding as Changkyun grinned at him. He glanced at Changkyun's lips before raising an eyebrow, making his lower lip protrude. Hopefully Changkyun would get the hint as he leaned in, just for his heartbeat to spike as Changkyun moved closer. Their lips met, warm and moist against each other. Kihyun tried not to moan as Changkyun reached over to run his hand in Kihyun's hair before caressing his cheek. When they ran out of breath, Changkyun pulled away first, his eyes honing in on Kihyun's red lips. No words were spoken, just gazes as the front door opened. Kihyun peeked his head out and saw Hoseok and Hyunwoo. He turned back to Changkyun and motioned to the door. “Let's go greet them and give Minhyuk and Jooheon a little more time.”

“Ok.” Changkyun waved for Kihyun to move into the living room, leaving the last bit of clean up to him. He needed a little space to step back a bit and calm his heart, otherwise he probably would exploded all over his hyungs. As the voices got louder, a smile appeared on his face as he recognized Kihyun's nagging. There was the man he loved, the one who decided to give him a chance. He definitely wouldn't waste it.


End file.
